Mario Forever Remake
Mario Forever Remake (previously known as Mario Forever REMAKE, often abbreviated as MFR), as the name may suggest, is a remake of Mario Forever, developed by the MFRGT (Mario Forever Remake Group Team). This, like the original, is a PC fan game based on one of the most popular Nintendo games, '''Super Mario Bros. '''The game has been developed by using a heavily fixed version of a file found in the folder of a really old version of Mario Worker. This remake is intended to be an unofficial update of Mario Forever 4.4, which is the last that uses the same layout as Mario Forever Remake. The game is made with Clickteam Fusion 2.5 (Multimedia Fusion 2.0 Developer until MFR v2.3) Development Development for Mario Forever Remake started in Fall 2013, when Mariovariable3410 decided to make a proof of concept of Mario Forever World 1 levels, as well as same Main Menu, Save Game Room and initial part like Mario Forever v2.16. He then decided to release this game privately only to his closes friends as New Mario Forever v0.1. Syzxchulun, one of those people who got this demo, liked the idea, and asked to Mariovariable3410 to expand this demo and fully incorporate it in a full game. The two then started remaking remaining levels, with some other Syzxchulun's friends contributing in level editing and beta testing. Once 2014 has arrived, first version of the game was finished. Syzxchulun decided to release the game, now called Mario Forever Remake, in two different iterations for each continent they are; Mariovariable in Europe as PAL version, and Syzxchulun in China. Syzxchulun released the game for the first time on January 30, 2014 in China. In Europe, instead, for celebrating the tenth anniversary of Mario Forever v2.16 release, Mariovariable3410 chose to release it on February 4, 2014. Since then, the game has got many more updates, people wanted to join for help Mariovariable since v2.0, and so the MFRGT increased. As of v3.0, Chinese version of Mario Forever Remake has been canceled for too low attention on it, and it was asked for a fusion between the two. Since then, PAL version became the only version of MFR to be released worldwide. Mario Forever Remake versions The following is a table which contains all versions of Mario Forever Remake developed and released. MFRGT members Mario Forever Remake couldn't exist if it wasn't for these people who worked, and are working, hard for make this game wonderful as ever. * Mariovariable3410 - Director (PAL version only), level designer, coder, spriter, executive producer, Italian translating * Crist1919 - Co-director, level designer, coder, spriter, Polish translating * Syzxchulun - Director (Chinese version only), level designer, coder, spriter * Mario Worker - Level designer, coder, beta tester, Polish translating * Rock537 - Level designer, beta tester, spriter * Lyh - Level designer, coder, beta tester * HappyLee_12 - Level designer, coder, beta tester * nmnmoooh - Level designer, beta tester * Soig - Beta tester * SimilarFana - Beta tester * Shasdo - Beta tester * Mariogeek1234 - Level designer, musics provider, beta tester * Radel999 - Level designer, coder, beta tester * Rubisetcie - Programmer (Mario Worker Remake) * Jeansowaty - Beta tester, Polish translating * xxdylanaitorxx - Spanish translating * Xyckijunwodz - French translating * Lu9 - Portuguese translating * Night Fury - Romanian translating Special thanks Special greetings go to Buziol Games for have made this game, and to Nintendo for have made the Super Mario series.